This invention relates to game apparatus which has some similarities to chess but which provides for a greater variety of moves of the playing pieces on a playing area composed of a plurality of hexagonal playing spaces.
A variety of games have been devised which, although different from the standard two-player chess game, are based generally on the same ideas embodied in standard chess. For example, chess-type games using a playing board having hexagonal playing spaces thereon have been suggested for both two players (U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,856 and British Patent No. 616,572) and three players (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,744,797 and 3,778,065). Such games typically offer greater versatility in the types of moves which may be made with the playing pieces and therefore offer greater challenge to the players, but each such game is designed for only two players or is designed for only three players. A chess-type game in which either two, three or four players may participate has also been suggested, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,130, but in this game the standard square playing spaces are utilized and the types of moves of the playing pieces are therefore generally limited to those possible in standard chess.
Other games using a game board having hexagonal playing spaces, but having rules for playing which differ substantially from the standard chess game are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 485,029; 521,737; 526,373 and 1,704,819.